Advancing Conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards in Flathead County Project Summary The Flathead City-County Health Department (FCCHD) located in Kalispell Montana provides public health services to both residents (population 93,068 ? Census 2013) and visitors in Flathead County. The mission of FCCHD is ?Providing quality public health services to ensure the conditions for a healthy community?. Recognizing the importance food safety plays in achieving this mission in 2013 FCCHD enrolled in the FDA Food Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards. The goal of enrollment into the Program Standards was to ensure the FCCHD Retail Food Program is a highly effective and responsive program that focused on the reducing foodborne illness risk factors. FCCHD has requested funding for the period of five years and over the course of the five years FCCHD plans to complete all nine Program Standards. The objectives and measures of success for the proposed project are: Objective 1: To achieve greater conformance with the Retail Program Standards. Measure of Success: The completion of all nine Program Standards (as measured via an audit) by the end of the five year grant period. Objective 2: Develop innovative strategies to reduce the occurrence of foodborne illness risk factors. Measure of Success: The development and implementation of a targeted food safety intervention for Program Standard 9. Objective 3: To contribute to the continuous improvement and advancement of the Retail Program Standards. Measure of Success: The utilization of Program Standards work to achieve public health accreditation requirements related to performance management, strategic planning, and quality improvement. Objective 4: Develop strategies for achieving and sustaining conformance with the Retail Program Standards that can be shared and duplicated by other agencies. Measure of Success: FCCHD will present the work completed on the Program Standards at one conference each grant year.